


Sharing a Bed

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith recalls what lead to her waking up in bed with Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breath of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192507) by [diane_b_taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor). 



> Written for the prompt "trapped"

Drowsily, Aeris tried to roll over, but wound up lying flat on her back. Her right arm was currently pinned beneath something. She fidgeted, provoking a faint murmuring beside her. That sounded like Tifa. Blearily she opened her eyes, senses now offering coherent information; the feel of the sheets against her skin, the warm presence of someone else right beside her, the pressure of hot skin on her arm. She turned her head finding what appeared to be a bare back and waves of black hair. It seemed very much as if Tifa Lockhart was sleeping naked beside her, and that up until a moment ago Aeris had been spooning her.

Now very much awake the flower girl realised that she too was naked beneath the sheets. At least there didn't appear to be anyone else in here with them; there was only one bed and she could only hear the breathing of the girl next to her. A glance at the clock on the beside table indicated it was close to 4am, which might explain why her head felt like it was full of cotton wool. She was having some trouble recalling the sequence of events that had lead to the current situation. A sequence of events she'd secretly hoped for ever since meeting the martial artist but never dared hope would actually lead to anything, let alone the two of them winding up in bed together like this.

A memory loosed and she now remembered the previous evening. They were staying at a large hotel complex for a change and it did not have the usual family rooms available. Instead the party had been forced to split themselves up between three double rooms; Cloud and Barret were in together, Yuffie and Red (though from everything she'd seen, Aeris anticipated that the ninja would be fully occupying every inch of the bed, and Red would have no choice but to curl up on the floor) and the flower girl with the martial artist. There'd be no problem with the two of them sharing. Would there? Aeris was not about to turn down the offer of sharing a bed with her friend; the thought had excited her, but she scolded herself and tried to put it out of her mind. She was sharing the bed for convenience. Nothing more.

After a communal dinner and a few group discussions, they'd all retreated to their rooms. Only then did Aeris realise that this was the first time she and Tifa had been completely alone with each other in some time. As a result there was a new edge of awkwardness between them and a noticeable shyness in the former bar-maid's actions. 

They relaxed in gradual, halting steps as the evening wore on, becoming more comfortable being around each other and in talking to each other. They both knew so much about one another already from casual conversations as they trekked through the wilderness, but personal, intimate questions were never discussed in front of their comrades. Tifa seemed to be seizing the privacy to now ask such questions; when had Aeris had her first kiss, who had it been with? And, the martial artist pinkened as she asked, had she slept with anyone? 

Aeris answered carefully and to a point, honestly. She watched Tifa's reactions as she spoke. Her first kiss had been with a boy in the slums when she was nine, though his name now escaped her. She was carefully evasive on specifics, but admitted that she had indeed slept with someone; specifying only her ex-boyfriend and refraining from mentioning him by name. She also made no mention of any of the girls who'd caught her eye over the years.

But what had it been like? What did it feel like? Tifa asked her questions, eyes full of nerves and curiosity. What was it like to be nude with another person, to feel their skin against hers, to be touched intimately, to touch another intimately, to physically make love? Aeris had frowned slightly, now asking her own questions in response, prying into Tifa's actions, activities and own experiences. The former bar-maid flushed a deeper red as she nervously admitted to having never experienced certain sensations; she'd never kissed anyone, never had sex. Nor had she ever touched herself properly.

Now very embarrassed, Tifa related that she had repeatedly and frustratingly tried and failed to make herself climax. She knew the mechanics of it, she knew the topography of her own skin, and the intimate place between her legs. But try as she might, she only ever succeeded in making herself sore. She had never experienced the pulsing rush of pleasure that others found so appealing and desirable to pursue. She'd read articles in magazines and sought confidential advice to no avail. She'd considered various items that might assist in hidden away shop in Wall Market, but had never been able to bring herself to actually carry anything to the counter and pay the requisite gil. 

Aeris had laid her hand on Tifa's arm, slowly, carefully and comfortingly before asking her if there was anything she could do to help. Tifa dropped her head towards the blanket below them, and nodded with tiny, nervous movements before almost inaudibly asking Aeris to show her how she touched herself so she could learn how to do it properly. Scarcely believing her own nerve, the Cetra had curled her fingers beneath her friend's chin, lifting her head and then offered a different idea; if she could achieve the desired effect by touching Tifa directly rather than just demonstrating. The younger girl's widened in surprise for a moment, before something flickered behind them and she quickly nodded her assent. The flower girl brought their lips together softly to give Tifa her first kiss, a kiss rapidly followed by more that rapidly increased in intensity.

Aeris's fingers slipped in between layers of clothing, unhooking a bra strap here, undoing the zip on a skirt there, stripping away the other girl's clothes before finally discarding unexciting, practical underwear. Tifa was silent until Aeris ducked her head to lap at one of her nipples, and only spoke then to complain that it wasn't fair if she was the only one naked. The flower girl was certainly not about to object to evening things out and helped Tifa remove her dress and underwear. The bar-maid's hands shook at first as the Cetra let the younger girl gingerly touch and explore her skin as it was revealed, but her fingers rapidly gained confidence with each contact. 

After discarding her panties, Aeris shuffled behind Tifa and leaned back against the headboard, cradling Tifa in between her thighs. Her friend's head lay against her chest, her hands clutching nervously at Aeris's legs, as the older girl ran her fingers teasingly along her arms. Her hands each cupped a breast, kneading both gently before stroking across bare skin and delving gently between the martial artist's toned legs. Her lips were on the younger girl's neck as she stroked and teased her friend's now wonderfully responsive body until with a sharp cry of pleasure, Tifa came. 

Wrapping her arms around the trembling girl's waist, Aeris grinned with anticipation as her partner shakily insisted that now she had to return the favour. Tifa rested for a few moments before twisting in her arms and discovering that the flower girl was so very wet and very ready. Aeris patiently guided Tifa's movements, carefully demonstrating how the martial artist could best touch her, tease her, please her, and eventually fulfil her. She revelled in the orgasm her partner induced, drawing the entranced girl back into a tight embrace.

Hours later, Aeris now considered her options for comfort. She couldn't sleep flat on her back like this; she needed to roll onto her side. She could go back to spooning Tifa again, but she wanted to lie on her other side. She could try and move her arm out from under Tifa, though that would risk waking her. And as much as both had enjoyed pleasuring each other, she could not help but worry slightly if Tifa would change her mind. Would Tifa still be able to her friend after this? Would she regret asking for Aeris's help and pretend that none of that night had ever happened, however much she had seemingly enjoyed it? But even if she was happy with what had happened, would she be willing to do that again? 

A sharp inhale made Aeris freeze and look over at her bed-fellow. Tifa fidgeted against her arm, shivering slightly and then rolled completely over to lay along Aeris, her head now resting on the flower girl's shoulder, her arm lying across her waist. The martial artist's eyes opened a moment, meeting Aeris's with a grateful smile before she drowsily closed them again. Nuzzling against the older girl's shoulder, her breathing returned once more to natural slumber. 

Well, the flower girl could at least now move her hand from the elbow down, but disengaging from this embrace would be trickier still. Tifa at least did not seem at all unhappy to find Aeris naked and sleeping beside her. All thoughts of a different sleeping position were so incredibly unappealing now that Tifa had settled warmly against her.

Gingerly, Aeris curled her arm so her hand brushed over Tifa's skin, describing a short arc across the small of her back before coming to rest on her hip, pulling the girl slightly tighter against her. Tifa smiled faintly and nuzzled her shoulder again. The Cetra didn't mind being trapped here one bit; she might not be able to sleep as easily, but with the martial artist cuddled against her, Aeris was willing to try. She closed her eyes, to at least try to sleep as she thought of new, pleasurable things to teach her girlfriend.


End file.
